Donuts
by Maph
Summary: Amaimon is bored, so he purchases some donuts and comes up with a little game... Mephisto plays this game. Just some fluffish yaoi between everyone's favorite demon brothers. Yaoi; don't like don't read. SHORT this is a one-shot! Enjoy!


DOUGHNUTS or DONUTS:

Amaimon X Mephisto

_Author's Note: WELL... It's been a VERY long time since I've wrote my own story, but I intend to get back to it. THIS STORY WILL SWITCH FROM 1ST PERSON TO 3RD PERSON. THERE WILL BE LINES BETWEEN AND FOR THE 1ST PERSON PARTS, I WILL TELL YOU WHO IT'S FROM. This one here is a fluffy one-shot between everyone's favorite sons of Satan. Amaimon is such a cutie! And of course, Mephisto's got... SOMETHING. Anyway, please enjoy. (Also, I will be spelling Donuts, as well, d-o-n-u-t.)_

* * *

**3RD PERSON** POINT OF VIEW or POV:

It was another busy day at True Cross, the wind bustling and the freshly sprung grass signalling a new Springtime. While the outside seemed inviting and warm, on the inside, two demons were sitting in Mephisto Phelps's office, one of them being himself, and the other being his overly boring little brother, Amaimon.

"Brother, I'm booooorrrreeed..." The green haired demon boy called out from the arm chair he was slumped in. Mephisto, who was busy working on a paper from the damages on the Mepphyland amusement park's destruction, felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Amaimon," He said the over's name sharply, "Shut up. I'm busy with a bunch of bills from **your** destruction of my amusement park when you were playing with our little brother." Amaimon tilted his head back and looked at the other,

"I'm sorry about that, Brother, but it was also that Rin Okumura's fault as well. It's his fault he can't control his powers." Mephisto sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Donuts... Brother, can I have some donuts?" The other gave another sigh, but it was much louder.

"Why donuts? You know what, forget I asked, take some money and get yourself some damn donuts." He said angrily before fishing out his wallet and pressing some currency on the desk. Amaimon stared curiously, leaning up from the chair, but wasn't going to miss out on the chance to get something sweet.

"Really, your going to give me money for them?" The younger demon asked joyfully as he took the money and stared at his brother expectantly.

"Just take it, but only a dozen at the most... And I'm getting half of that." The other demon said and rubbed his temple in stress. Amaimon nodded and quickly left the office to fetch the donuts from the Mepphy Bakery.

* * *

**AMAIMON'S** POV:

I came back from the bakery to find Brother still at his desk, only he looked more stressed out... He had his phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder with one hand while he was holding the paper and writing on it. I wondered if it was the same paper as the one I had seen him with before I left...

"Yes. I understand. Consider it done. Very well. Yes. Bye." I watched as he sat down the phone, made a quick look to the bag in my hand, then to me before saying, "Amaimon, donut, now." I didn't know why, but I was feeling frisky. I still wanted to play too, after all, since the amusement park I haven't been able to go out. I suddenly got a brilliant idea for a game, but I had to make sure Mephisto would play along.

"Okay." I said and picked out a donut, the one I selected was a mint-flavored glazed cake donut that was lime green with sage green sprinkles. I sauntered over to his desk before locking my teeth into half of the donut, keeping the other half hanging out of my mouth. Finally, I leaned down in front of his face, "Here." I said between the pastry. He glanced up, rolled his eyes and then grumbled,

"No way. I'd prefer one that hasn't already been bitten into." I blinked, what was wrong with the one I'd offered? Why didn't he take the bait! I felt angry... And I snapped back to reality in time to pull the bag away from his reach, "NO!" I shouted and glared at him, donut still in my mouth.

"What's the matter with you?!" Mephisto asked in irritation, I stared at him and then replied stubbornly,

"I wanna play!" He sighed and face-palmed.

"I don't have the time to play." I pouted and kept the bag dangling out of his reach,

"No. Play with me." He probably thought I was crazy, which was partially true, but I didn't care about what he thought, I wanted him to play with me.

"Why can't you take no for an answer!" I frowned and stuck out my tongue,

"Because." The older demon got up,

"Your hopeless..." I stared at him with puppy-dog eyes. He just COULDN'T refuse me now.

"Fine! What do you want to play that requires me so urgently?!" I smiled, and grinned. Yeah! I couldn't wait to play this game!

* * *

**MEPHISTO'S** POV:

I waited for my selfish, idiotic and stupid bothersome brother to spill this game. I wondered if he realized how much work I had, apparently not.

"So here's the game!" He said in that half emotionless half cheerful and fully annoying voice of his, "I'm It, so I have a donut." Amaimon stated while pulling out yet another green donut, "What you need to do is take the donut from me..." I could feel the 'but' portion coming. "But, you can only use your mouth." He coughed as soon as he said this, of all things, why THIS and why NOW? He was totally delusional. I watched him put the donut half in his mouth just like before. "Come on!" He said between the donut. Could I just say how much I hate people talking with their mouths full?

"What if I cheat?" I asked, rubbing my chin in interest. If this is how he wants to play, then that's how I'll play. His expression was totally and purely devious; he was the devil with turquoise and lime eyes.

"I have yet to decide." He said quickly, still smirking. I wanted to smack that smirk right off his smug face...

"Is there a penalty? After all, if there's no punishment, the people playing will just cheat over and over." I was finally circling around him, prepared to draw in close and take him out in one strike. The demon's face lost the bad-ass feeling and look as it turned to confusion.

"Uh, I guess it depends on the cheating...?" He said innocently. He had no right to be so innocent or so adorable! I couldn't help but now notice the faint pink tint on his face. He looked delicious standing there, donut in his mouth, shoulders slumped, wide-eyed and slightly blushing.

"What happened to your cockiness from earlier?" I said, I was standing right next to him now. I had been pushing him back against the wall, and now he was against the wall. I now placed one of my... _glove-less_... fingers under his chin and titled his chin so he was looking up at me. I felt his face get hotter from me merely doing that, "Cat got your tongue?" He swallowed and blushed even more.

"Y-Your cheating. Th-That's not f-fair!" Amaimon said, finally mustering up the courage to speak, but was sputtering and stuttering. "B-Back off!" I leaned forward and stole the donut from his mouth. I ate the donut in a few moments...

"I win. But now it's your turn..." I said, and grabbed a pink donut. "Now, I'm It right?" Yes, this game was actually quite amusing after all...

* * *

**3RD PERSON** POV:

Mephisto was standing in the center of the room, pink donut in his mouth and grinning in a way that said, 'come-get-me-if-you-can'. Amaimon watched wide-eyed, his fingernail in his mouth as he bit it hard.

"You mad?" Mephisto said teasingly, but almost loosing the donut, it is hard to talk with something in your mouth...

"Your mean." The green haired demon stated simply and then his eyes flashed in mischief again, "Same rules?" Mephisto nodded and Amaimon sprang up and on top of the older purple-haired demon. There was a bit of silence because Amaimon had already successfully taken the donut from Mephisto.

"Mmm, sweet..." Amaimon muttered and licked his lips, Mephisto grinned up at him.

"Not as sweet as you." The demon sweet-talked, Amaimon looked away and pulled away blushing.

"I liked this game-" He was about to totally get off, but Mephisto grabbed his wrist and pulled him back by himself, his face close to the other brothers.

"We can do something similar to this game, but with something **sweeter**." As he spoke, he traced the demon boy's lips with his finger. Amaimon shivered and furiously blushed. Mephisto finally pulled him back to the floor and flipped on top of him. The younger demon boy looked surprised up at him and squirmed to get out of my grip on his slender, slim chest.

"Don't be so difficult..." Mephisto teased, and he stopped moving at that. The reaction he was getting from Amaimon was quite pleasing. Now realizing he was pinned and unable to escape, the demon looked up at his older brother. Greenish blue drove hard into greenish gold, the anticipation and tension evident by the still air. Amaimon's red face, parted lips and accelerated breathing made up the suspense; while Mephisto, who was staring down at him like he was going to indeed eat him, was staring deep into the other's eyes.

Mephisto grinned as he leaned down, "Stop! The g-game's done you d-don't have to-!" The panicking response was silenced by a thin finger placed on his lips and a hiss of sound, "Shh..." Mephisto leaned closer, and Amaimon squeezed his eyes shut, face burning furiously.

Mephisto kissed Amaimon. The purple haired man held the kiss for a moment before pulling back, causing the green haired teenage boy to stare up in confusion and bewilderment. Mephisto pulled himself off Amaimon, and walked towards his desk, but didn't sit in it yet.

"I just remembered I still have some work." He paused and turned to stare at Amaimon with a sharp fang sticking out of his mouth, "Anytime you'd like to play that game, I'll play it with you. I will also kiss you anytime you ask me to." Amaimon, who was still on the floor, red faced and still red eyed but propped up on his elbows stared blankly.

"Okay, Mephisto..."

_Author's Note: Inspired by Pyromania by Cascada and Candy From Strangers by Britney Spears :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I'd like to know what you thought!_


End file.
